Happy Endings and Bitter Memories
by Laze0
Summary: JUST READ THE TITLE. That's it. There will be sad and happy. It's labeled Naruto and Hinata but they are only main in 1-3 chapters. There will be about 10-20 chapters for this. Review.
1. Chapter 1

First Naruto fic. Yeah, its romance and lal that. I wrote this for two reasons. One is that the characters deserve some love. they go through hell. Besides, I'm gonna throw in a negative chapter with the happy one. It wouldn't be me if I didnt do that. The second reason, you guys will probably never know.

Oh yeah. I'm aware there are a lot of fics so if thsi seems like someone's, pm me and I'll give credit or take it down. I barely read Naruto fics so if I hurt your feelings tell me.

That's all for this rant. Read and Review. Actually you can review and not read if you want.

Disclaimer-not mine

* * *

Chapter 1- I Wish Madara Was Still Around

It was a cheery, bright, and sunny day in Konoha. After all, unless someone died and there was a funeral, it doesn't seem to rain. The war was over. The lands were united. Even the planets were in alignment. (No idea what that meant. Sounds nice though.)It was a great day to be alive, unless you were Naruto.

"I am so screwed," Naruto groaned.

Pretty much everyone in the Leaf and outlying villages has heard about a certain raven-haired female ninja's confession to him. Needless to say, he never answered her feelings because of the war. He was actually grateful for that.

Naruto has experienced love before sure, but more of the familial type. He knew he loved Sasuke as a brother, Iruka like a father, Kakashi like an uncle, Jiraiya and Tsunade as grandparents, and Sakura as a sister. Oh sure, he was quite infatuated with Sakura in the past but now he knew that was just a crush.

Now he had a problem. Well, he had three problems. The first problem gave birth to the other two though. The first problem was responding to Hinata. He owed her honesty. The second problem and the third problem were similar. He had been told in no uncertain terms by Negi and Sakura that if he hurt Hinata in any low down way they would shove some part of him up another part of him until that first part of him would come out his eyes.

Naruto's has two major issues now. One issue was how he felt towards Hinata. The second was what does "low down way" mean? He quite liked that part of him and he would rather not like it in some new place. But well, even that fear paled in comparison to his fear of hurting Hinata.

The girl had been nothing but sweet and kind to him. He honestly could not remember one instance she had even been rude to him. In a way, she treated him better than anyone else ever did. Granted, she barely managed more than a few sentences whenever she was near him but sometimes less was more, especially when you were Naruto. He knew far too well that the more words spoken the more lies there were mixed in. Even if the lies were for his benefit, he was too old to be protected. Saving the village so many times must count for something.

"I wish Madara was still around," Naruto whined, "At least then, I have an excuse not to reply yet."

"Kid. Did you meet your match in a little slip of a girl? I am disappointed," a voice said gruffly in Naruto's mind.

"Shut up fox. You don't know what I am going through," Naruto thought.

The nine tailed fox and Naruto made their peace. The Kyubi decided that compared to Madara and what Madara would do to it, Naruto was the better option, barely. It could have gone either way and Naruto knew that, but he was still grateful for the fox's aid.

"I do. I live within you. Your emotions, your mentality, and your dreams are like an open book to me. I am in essence you after all," the kyubi taunted.

"Don't remind me. I still find that creepy. You are like the stalker I can never escape from," Naruto sighed.

"That doesn't change anything. I am still stuck here because of Madara's final curse. I can't leave here even though I want to," the kyubi scoffed.

"Are you going to whine about how bad it is being stuck in me all day or are you going to actually provide me with some advice?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a genderless fox spirit. What advice do you want from me?" the kyubi said, though Naruto could swear he could see the fox laughing at his misery.

"Then shut up," Naruto snapped, irritated at the fox's lack of compassion.

"It really did shut up," Naruto thought, "Oh wait. It fell asleep."

Naruto pondered his dilemma for another couple of minutes before seeking out advice. He found Shikamaru underneath a tree with Ino, Choji, and Temari by his side.

"Group date?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh man. Not another one," Shikamaru groaned, "Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet?"

"Oh shut up Shika. What did you want Naruto?" Ino glared at her teammate. Naruto thought Shikamaru must have had the same reaction to the others.

"I need help," Naruto stated.

"That's for sure," Shikamaru mumbled.

"That was pretty mean Shikamaru," Choji chastised.

Shikamaru shrugged, "You try returning home from a mission with no sleep. Then your friends show up one by one interrupting your one day off."

"What did you need Naruto?" Temari asked, ignoring the other two.

"I need love advice," Naruto explained.

"Oh. It's about Hinata right?" Ino chirped.

"How? Never mind. Yeah it's about her," Naruto said, aware that news traveled fast.

"Well. You can try the romantic approach. Bring her flowers, chocolates, that sort of thing. Then invite her for a date. Then moonlit dinner by candlelight, followed by a midnight stroll, before taking her home," Ino said dreamily.

"Just invite her for a simple date. Go to that ramen place you like so much. Just keep it comfortable," Temari countered.

"Barbeque is always good," Choji said.

"That would be too messy for a girl. You know what a pain in the-," Shikamaru added.

"Finish that sentence and I will hurt you," Ino and Temari glared.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Keep it real. Be yourself."

"I agree with the slacker," a voice rang out from behind them.

They whirled around to find Kiba and Akamaru followed by Shino.

"I mean if Hinata could put up with all that before," Kiba indicated, "she should be able to put up with you for a little bit longer before kicking your ass out on the streets after getting to know the real you."

Naruto glared at Kiba while Shino spoke softly, "Trying too hard will just make you seem desperate. The important thing is to not hold a grudge against her no matter what happens." (Irony much?)

He was ignored by everyone again. He then sulked by the tree.

"Don't take advice from men. Are you stupid?" Sakura walked up along with Sai.

"Is this what you call an insult?" Sai asked.

"No Sai. It's a fact. Men are idiots when it comes to love," Ino supplied.

Sakura and Temari agreed. Kiba and Naruto looked indignant. The others just sighed.

"So what's your idea?" Naruto asked.

"Well. Girls love surprises. Take her to some hidden getaway or something. Be a gentleman. That's the most important thing. So no arm farts or burps Naruto," Sakura stared pointedly at Naruto.

"Um, if I may. I read somewhere you are supposed to take a girl to a desolate area. Jump her and have passionate sex," Sai finished.

Everyone gave Sai and weird look and he apologized, "Sorry. Was that wrong?"

"What book did you read?" Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"It was Make-Out Paradise I believe," Sai answered.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screamed.

"Um. You called?" Kakashi suddenly appeared with Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Negi in tow.

"Oh great. Who's next? The Hokage? My dad? Let's invite the whole village next time?" Shikamaru groaned.

Sakura ignored him, "Sensei. Stop losing these books. Especially when people like Sai can find them!"

"Sorry. I was engrossed in Make-Out Eternity. It is the last book of the series since you know, Jiraiya died," Kakashi had a stricken look on his face.

"How did you even get that anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto here found the manuscript and added his own mix to it. It is actually the best of the series in my opinion. You have quite a future as a writer Naruto," Kakashi praised.

"Yeah a perverted one," Sakura mumbled.

"Thanks sensei but I really do need advice with Hinata. Lee?" Naruto asked but immediately regretted it.

"Hahaha. That is simple Naruto. Take her in your arms and give her a youthful hug. Then run twenty youthful miles off to the sunset holding hands. Then when you are exhausted from that effort, youthfully return to the village and have a youthful dinner," Lee laughed.

"Totally right Lee," Gai gave Lee a thumbs up.

"Thank you Gai sensei," Lee returned the thumbs up.

"Ignore the idiots. You need to spar with her okay? When she is tired, tell her how you feel. That way, if she is angry or sad, you can run away from her. If she doesn't reject you, then you can carry her tired body home, like a princess," Tenten explained.

"You really are a tomboy aren't you?" Kakashi muttered.

"What was that?" Tenten glared at him.

"Nothing," Kakashi quickly replied burying his face in the book.

"That won't work though. It will seem like I am a coward or I am weak. That will totally ruin my image. Negi, any ideas?" Naruto turned to Negi.

"Drop dead," Negi said coldly.

Everyone sighed. Negi still doesn't like Naruto being in the same room as Hinata. Heck, some of them think he can barely stand Naruto breathing the same air as her. Big change from the cold sadist from pre-Chunin exams.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto turned to him hopefully.

"I don't know. Never really dated much. I usually just hit the red light- never mind. Anyways, just tell her how you feel. The last thing you want is regret from not taking action sooner," Kakashi spoke from experience.

"Ah. You guys are no help. I'm just going to wing it," Naruto waved goodbye.

"He had better not make Hinata cry," Negi said stiffly.

"You really don't like him do you?" Tenten asked. The look he gave her answered that.

"Hey. Where did Shikamaru and Choji go?" Ino asked, just realizing her teammates are gone.

"They left a while ago. Shikamaru offered to buy Choji lunch," Sai supplied.

"What? How could they just leave us?" Ino angrily said before stomping off with Temari in tow.

Everyone dispersed to do their thing. Kakashi remained in place though and took a seat up the tree. He laid back and started reading the last chapter of the book.

Meanwhile, Naruto had almost reached the Hyuuga household when he was stopped by a hand shooting out from the shadows. He was about to retaliate when he saw who the hand belonged to. It was Sasuke. His return to the village was to the chagrin of the villagers but Naruto was happy. He got his brother back.

"You're going to confess to Hinata right? Yeah. I know. You don't have to answer. Just try to do what you think is right. I'm probably the last one you want to hear it from but do what your conscience tells you," Sasuke mumbled.

"Idiot. Get over it. The past is the past… and thanks," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke gave him a small smile and disappeared. Naruto went over to the front door and knocked softly. Right on cue, a servant appeared and let him in. He found himself in the courtyard where Hinata and Hanabi were training. When Hinata saw him coming, she bade Hanabi to give them some time alone. Hanabi pouted but obeyed her sister.

"Ah Naruto. What are you doing here?" Hinata said. Over time, she had lost the muttering and stumbling she had around him. She can now talk for a decent length of time with him, much to Naruto's content.

Naruto walked over and looked her in the eyes. Hinata was taken back but stood still. It was then Naruto realized how good she fit him. She was someone who would never run from him. She would stand with him as an equal. She would be his strength not a burden. So he laughed a deep throaty laugh. Hinata was confused.

"Um, Naruto? Are you all right?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. I just realized how much time I wasted asking others. If you would still accept me, Hinata, I want to go out with you for a bit. Then we can see what goes from there," Naruto said.

"I can't promise I will love you but we can at least try right?" Naruto continued.

By now Hinata was in tears, "Yes. Yes. Let's try."

She cried in happiness on his shoulder and Naruto let her.

Three years later, they got married. One day the Kyubi disappeared from Naruto, but the night before the departure it stated that the Tailed Beasts were the incarnations of hatred and malice. The energy from the war and Naruto's newfound happiness has balanced out the negativity. Naruto thought it was bullshit and the Kyubi told him the real reason.

"The Tailed Beasts should have never existed in this world. Our last task was to end the line of the Rinnegan and to take part in the prophecy. Now that both have been accomplished, none of the Beasts have any more reason or power to stay in this realm," the Kyubi whispered.

There was not a teary goodbye. There was only a quiet acceptance and well wishes from host to beast and vice versa.

"It's been real kid," the kyubi said.

"Yeah. You were a pain but you were also like a father to me. Goodbye," Naruto replied sadly.

Then the fox was gone. There was no trace of it anymore. Then Naruto went over to Hinata and cried. The next morning Hinata went into labor and their son was born. They named him Phoenix to symbolize the flame that will never burn out; the will of fire will be passed on forever.

Father and mother lived their lives out in peace and harmony. They deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel sick to my stomach writing this. This is mushy and sick. The first part was fun but the last part... excuse me while I vomit. *gag* Okay, I'm back. This is ShikamaruXIno. It's a list of reasons. It's labeled well so you shouldnt get lost. Read and Review. Flame too. This made me sick. And no I am not gay. I just have a sensiive soul and a *gag*. Never mind. Just read it okay.

Disclaimer- Nada

* * *

Chapter 2- Forty Reasons Shikamaru and Ino Love/Hate each Other

**Why Ino Hates Shikamaru**

1. He's a nerd.

2. He's lazy.

3. He insults her.

4. He seems gay. Why else would he hang with the guys so much and ignore her.

5. He has long hair.

6. He says "What a drag" way too much.

7. He likes Temari. -.-

8. He seems asexual.

9. He is obsessed with shogi. It's so boring.

10. He's a jonin. (He should be chunin like her and Choji. It wasn't fair.)

**Why Shikamaru Hates Ino**

1. She's bossy.

2. She's too pretty. O.o

3. She reminds him of his mom. *shudder*

4. She yells… a lot.

5. She cries… a lot.

6. She likes Sai and Sasuke and pretty much every other guy in the village and beyond besides him.

7. She is way too energetic.

8. She hates Temari. Why? He doesn't know.

9. She diets for no good reason. Why does she want to ruin that body of her?

10. She drives him crazy.

**Why Ino Loves Shikamaru**

1. He protects her when she needs it.

2. His long hair cascading down makes him look cute.

3. He keeps her sane.

4. He is definitely not gay. (She will not disclose the details.)

5. He sees the real her and not the façade she puts up.

6. He's strong in mind and body.

7. He cares for his friends and village even if he doesn't show it.

8. He comforts her.

9. He makes her feel wanted.

10. He makes every day worth living.

**Why Shikamaru Loves Ino**

1. She is more than he ever thought he deserved.

2. Her smile is radiant.

3. Her hair is like silk, soft and smooth.

4. She comforts him without judgment.

5. She tries to protect him even if he doesn't need it. He supposes that means she cares.

6. She is strong and not needy like so many others.

7. She loses herself in her work.

8. She is the mother of his child.

9. She is the sun, the center of his world.

10. He loves her. There is no need for reason.

* * *

I just realized the author's note is almost as long as my story. Kind of depressing. Chapter 3 will be... eh I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

I worte this in half an hour so it may not be good enough to make up for the long break. Sorry about that. Hopefully this is decent enough.

Anyways, I am grateful to my reveiwers and the people who are keeping up with the story. I would appreciate feedback. I think I respond but if I'm not then give me an angry review or something telling me that.

Read and Review since it's almost Valentine's Day. Lame I know right?

SasukexSakura

Disclaimer- not mine

* * *

A Losing Battle

Sakura was nervous. Sasuke had returned to the village. Though he was under careful watch at all times and his chakra was suppressed, Sakura was never happier. He had asked her out a while back and today he told her he had something very important to tell her. Their relationship started out shaky with the whole trust issue. Now she and most of the others trust him again.

A while back, their relationship hit a whole new level. They did some more explicit things over the last couple of weeks and now Sasuke was going to tell her something. Since he told her how much he liked her just last week, he must be thinking of proposing.

When she reached the movie theater, she greeted him, "Hi. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Shall we go?" Sasuke gave a small grin.

They had a terribly wonderful time at the movies. It was terrible because the movie stunk. For once the critics were right. It wasn't the actors' faults. The storyline was just weak and cliché. The girl and guy love each other. Something came up and the guy moved away. They kept in touch but eventually forgot about each other. It almost made Sakura want to gag. She wasn't called a tomboy for no good reason.

It was wonderful because Sasuke draped his arm around her without her initiating it for once. This gave her a warm, happy feeling inside.

When the movie was over, they headed to a circus in town that week. Sakura was dying to see it. She liked the clowns and the acrobats. She liked the popcorn and the cotton candy. She liked the entire scene and the all-around good feeling circuses have. Even Sasuke seemed excited but it was hard to tell from his usual cold visage.

At the circus, they did all the circus activities Sakura wanted to do. They saw the main show. The clowns were childish humor but they enjoyed the performance nonetheless. The acrobats were also skilled contortionists. They stupefied the audience with their freaky body moves. The lion tamers were daring and brave but Sasuke mumbled "fakers" underneath his breath the whole time. He sensed no bloodlust in the lions. Sakura just gave him a playful slap on his arm.

After the show, they ate some popcorn and cotton candy. Then Sasuke helped a little kid get his balloon out of a tree. Sakura hugged him for that. She loved it when he did kind acts out of the kindness of his heart.

Later, they went to the back and met the performers and fed the animals. Sasuke shook his head and called her childish numerous times but she happily ignored him. When they were getting tired, they headed to a restaurant. They ate in companionable silence making small talk and jokes.

After the date, Sasuke walked Sakura home. Giving her a long kiss, he waved good night. Sakura was high off the date but was disappointed he didn't propose. She waved it off and went to bed. It was late after all.

The next day, she was called to the Hokage's office. She was still high off of yesterday but the news she got made her sink into depression. Sasuke left the village again. She asked them why but no one told her anything. She left and headed to Naruto's, hoping the blond had the answers.

"Naruto. Did you hear? Sasuke-" Sakura began.

"I know," Naruto cut her off.

"You know why he left? Tell me!" Sakura grabbed his shoulders.

"I- don't know," Naruto said. By his face, she knew he was lying but figured she wouldn't get any answers out of him.

She left him and sought out the others. They all said the same thing. Some were obviously surprised by the news. Others claimed they knew but had no idea about the event. Some like Shikamaru and Naruto obviously knew something but wouldn't tell her.

Left without answers or reasons, she sunk into a deep depression. Was her life a movie she wondered, thinking back to the movie? The memory of their last date still haunted her. Maybe she did something that day. Or did he plan to leave beforehand. That would explain the timing of the movie, circus, and the reservations at the restaurant. The normal Sasuke was not that sweet.

Weeks later, she received some news. Apparently a village in the fire nation plagued by a poisonous miasma was saved by a ninja. The miasma disappeared. The source, a jewel, was destroyed and now the residents could live in peace. Sakura didn't care. Shinobi solved many problems. Why would this one matter to her?

She understood the importance later on. The Seventh Hokage (Danzo still counted as a Hokage despite his error) was Kakashi. Tsunade having long since retired was in the room along with her other friends from the rookie 9. Gai's old team was there as well.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You heard about the miasma case right Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. I took care of some of the patients that got infected," Sakura replied.

"Then you heard it's gone correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. That's great news," Sakura said with no real emotion.

"That case was beyond the capacity of our ninjas or any other ninjas we could have asked for help. The miasma was exceptionally strong. Most shinobi we sent died within an hour," Tsunade supplied.

"Well. Yes. So we needed someone who could withstand the miasma long enough to destroy the source. They would need some kind of protective barrier as well as a resistance to poison," Kakashi said.

"So what? It's solved. Why would this matter to me?" Sakura said but instantly understood.

"I'm sorry. He didn't make it. I tried everything but he was already dead by the time we got there," Tsunade apologized.

"Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't want you to know. He said he didn't want you to cry but we decided that we would be doing you a disservice by not telling you so here we are," Negi spoke up.

"But-" Sakura was aware she was crying now. She felt arms wrapped around her whispering her comforting words. She realized she was being supported by Ino and Naruto but paid them no heed.

"He left a letter," Naruto whispered in her ear, "He said if we decide to tell you to give you this letter."

"What?" Sakura looked up at her friend. He retracted his embrace and handed her a letter.

Sakura opened it and read it silently. She cried and laughed. She screamed and fell silent. The others didn't know what to do. They just comforted her and let her have her cry.

The letter, fallen to the ground, read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this then I'm probably dead. Sorry. There are a lot of things I could say but sorry is what comes to my mind the most. Sorry for not telling you. Sorry for not saying 'I love you'. Sorry for making you cry time and time again. _

_If I could, I would turn time back and spend forever reliving memories like the time Naruto had over fifty mishaps trying to propose to Hinata. When Naruto found out I was behind them, we had a bad fight. We had a good laugh over it. He threatened to do the same when I propose. I suppose he can't now. But you laughed and that made the whole thing worth it. _

_I want you to make more happy memories so forget about me and move on, for my sake as well. I love you. And I'm sorry. _

_Love,_

_Sasuke._


End file.
